Kimi no Iru Machi 'A Town Where You Live'
by Valuable Shicchi -Valshe
Summary: Kota ini yang membuatku bertemu dengannya... dengan dia yang bukan milikku. AU, OOC. Bleach VivaFest. wanna RnR?


Let's make another fic XDDDD

Pairing: IchiRuki pastinya

Rated: T aja deh… yang M belum ada ide -plak-

Disclaimer

Bleach © TITE KUBO

Oh my lovely mangaka Kubo-senpai akhirnya selamat juga dari musibah di Jepang.

Kimi no Iru Machi

-A Town Where You Live-

Karakura, tempat pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan dirinya. Hanya sebuah pertemuan biasa, bahkan kau bisa mengatakan kalau itu bukanlah sebuah pertemuan. Kami hanya saling pandang tidak lebih dari tiga detik. Namun entah mengapa hatiku mengatakan ada sebuah maksud dari pandangan tiga detik itu.

Aku menyukainya….

Saat pertama bertemu. Sungguh tak mampu aku melupakan mata hazel yang mengkilat indah, rambut orange yang menyolok, dan tubuh proposional.

Hanya saja… dikota ini aku pernah menjalin cinta dengan seseorang, namun Kami-sama berkehendak lain dan membawanya pergi meninggalkankanku melalui sebuah kecelakaan na'as.

Kota ini benar-benar membuatku tertekan.

Warning

OOC, AU, Don't like don't read.

I've warned you.

)-0-0-0-0-(

Hari ini seperti biasa. Gadis mungil itu berjalan kaki mengitari taman Hiyoko, menuju sekolahnya. Namun sebelum pergi ke sekolah gadis ini selalu singgah ke taman itu.

"Masih seperti yang dulu ternyata…" katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman dibibir tipisnya. Matanya menerawang menuju pohon sakura yang sedang mekar dengan indahnya.

"Kira kiraaaa…" katanya sambil memungut bunga sakura yang terbang dengan gemulai.

Kriiing… Kriiing…

Mata violet itu mengarahkan matanya menuju arah suara tersebut. Dia melihat seseorang menaiki sepeda yang cukup sederhana.

"Dia…." Gumam wanita itu. Matanya tak berpaling dari seorang pemuda yang dia lihat kemarin. Dia hanya menaiki sepeda biasa, padahal satu sekolah tau kalau lelaki itu-Kurosaki Ichigo adalah anak dari pemilik Karakura Gakuen.

"Rukia kan? Kenapa tidak bergegas ke sekolah? Ini sudah pukul delapan lho…" ucapan Ichigo membuyarkan lamunan wanita mungil bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu.

"Eh? K-kau benar… sa-sampai jumpa di sekolah," kata Rukia sambil berlari. Dia tau kalau suara Ichigo tadi berhasil membuat wajah Rukia dipenuhi semburat merah.

Kriiing Kriiiing….

Dia mendengar suara lonceng sepeda itu lagi. Ichigo berada di belakangnya. Rukia tau itu, namun dengan wajah merah seperti itu dia tak berani menghadap belakang.

"Ayo naik," kata Ichigo singkat. Rukia berhenti berlari. "Kau serius?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo hanya mengangguk. "Maaf kalau aku hanya menaiki sepeda. Aku tau kau itu anak konglomerat Kuchiki-" belum siap Ichigo bicara, Rukia duduk dibelakang Ichigo. Dia memeluk pinggang lelaki itu dari belakang.

"Ayo jalan. Aku tidak perduli apapun itu, aku tidak butuh kemewahan untuk membahagiakan hidupku," kata Rukia. Ichigo tersenyum. Kemudian dia mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga angin menabrak wajahnya cukup kuat dan rambut Rukia yang melambai tak menentu.

Aku suka moment indah ini…

)-0-0-0-0-0-0-(

"Te-terima kasih, Ichigo-san…" kata Rukia sambil membungkuk. Dia malu melihat wajah Ichigo. Ichigo belum mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya dia langsung memutar tubuhnya dan berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Doita ne, Rukia." Kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum kemudian memarkirkan sepedanya.

Rukia berjalan dikoridor sekolah dengan perasaan heran. Dia heran mengapa setiap siswi yang melihat sosoknya langsung berbisik-bisik. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Pikirannya tetap tak tentu arah ketika teman sebangkunya, Hinamori Momo mendekatinya.

"Kuchiki-san… apakah rumor tentang Kuchiki-san berpacaran dengan Kurosaki-san itu benar?" tanya Hinamori dengan pandangan yang mengkhawatirkan.

"E-eh? Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu Momo-chan?" tanya Rukia terkejut. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang berboncengan naik sepeda kurang lebih selama sepuluh menit kesekolah sudah dianggap pacaran.

"Ternyata tidak ya? yokatta…" kata Momo sambil tersenyum. Hal ini membuat Rukia penasaran.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Rukia penasaran. Hinamori kemudian menarik tangan Rukia. Dia menggriring Rukia menuju ruangan kelas. Setelah sampai mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Kau kenal dengan siswi bernama Senna? Dia itu pacar Ichigo Kurosaki sejak mereka SMP," kata Momo. Tanpa diduga hati kecil yang rapuh itu mulai hancur menjadi kepingan kecil.

"Benarkah…" ucapnya lirih. Matanya menerawang ke luar jendela. Tampak disitu Ichigo yang sedang bermain bola sepak berserta siswi yang dimaksud Hinamori tadi-Senna tersenyum manis menunggunya, ditangannya sudah ada handuk dan minuman dingin.

"Dia… cantik…" kata Rukia dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Hinamori juga meihat keluar.

"Iya, kau benar. Dia adalah wanita yang baik lho. Dulu saat aku masih anak baru disini, dia yang menolongku menemukan kelasku," ujar Momo semakin membuat hati Rukia tersayat.

'Kenapa sakit hati itu sampai seperih ini ya…' ungkap Rukia dalam hati. Hinamori yang melihat Rukia diam saja mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Kuchiki-san… jangan katakan padaku kalau kamu menyukai Kurosaki-san…" ucap Momo pelan takut kalau siswi yang lain mendengarkan.

"Ti-tidak kok, aku tidak mungkin menyukai jeruk aneh itu. Yang benar saja. lagipula kau tau kan, Momo-chan? Sebentar lagi aku akan pindah dari kota ini," kata Rukia.

"Pindah? Aaah… iya minggu depan ayah Rukia-chan pindah kerja lagi ya…" kata Momo.

"Iya, dan aku tidak tau kapan akan kembali lagi ke kota ini," kata Rukia sambil berpangku tangan.

-~Kimi no Iru Machi~-

Bell pulang telah berdering. Tak terasa bagi gadis berambut biru kehitaman itu, karena seharian dia hanya memikirkan kata-kata dari sahabatnya.

'Iya. Senna itu cantik.'

Kata-kata itu masih terngiang jelas di telinganya, dan dia juga entah mengapa seperti ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan menerpanya.

"Kuchiki, ayo kita pulang." Kata Momo membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Se-sebentar lagi. aku mau membereskan barang-barangku dulu," kata Rukia.

"Ayo Kuchiki, kita pulang." Kata Momo setelah melihat Rukia yang berdiri menghampirinya.

"Iya, kita melewati taman hiyoko ya," kata Rukia diiringi anggukan Momo.

Sesampainya ditaman itu, mereka berdua berpisah. Rukia memasuki kawasan taman tersebut. Diam tanpa suara. Hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara langkah kakinya diiringi angin yang bertiup lembut membelai pipinya. Matanya menoleh melihat deretan bunga yang tertiup angin, seolah membungkuk memberi salam kepadanya.

"Ichigo…" hanya itu yang dia katakan. Dia menatap deretan bunga itu dengan sendu. Wajahnya yang memancarkan kesedihan sangat terlihat jelas bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Dia kemudian merendahkan badannya-menghadap deretan bunga itu.

"Apakah…. Ichigo hanya menganggapku teman?" tanya Rukia pelan kepada bunga-bunga tersebut-seolah bunga-bunga itu adalah makhluk hidup yang dapat me-respond pertanyaannya.

"Apakah… Ichigo tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa terhadapku?" tanya Rukia lagi.

Bunga itu tertiup angin seolah mengangguk.

"Apakah… aku tidak ada harapan lagi? apakah… apakah aku tidak ditakdirkan bersama Ichigo?" tanya Rukia. Kali ini dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, siap kapan saja menjatuhkan crystal beningnya.

Sekali lagi, bunga itu masih tertiup angin seolah mengangguk.

"Apakah aku… menyukainya?" tanyanya lagi. kali ini dia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia berlutut di depan deretan bunga itu.

"Baka Rukia…" desahnya, kali ini dengan suara yang parau. Tenaganya habis, tenaganya lemah karena melawan batinnya yang bergejolak, mencoba berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Ichigo bukan milikku! Berhentilah berfikir kalau kau akan mendapatkannya, Rukia!" katanya lagi. kali ini dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Mungkin… aku akan lebih tenang kalau aku mengatakan perasaanku kepadanya… sebelum aku pindah dari kota ini," katanya. Entah mengapa, senyuman tersungging dibibirnya.

Dia mulai berjalan mengitari taman itu. Berharap kalau dia bisa menemui laki-laki itu. Dia terus berkeliling hingga dia menemukan sebuah pohon sakura. Pohon itu adalah pohon yang mempertemukan mereka berdua. Dengan wajah berseri dia berlari menuju pohon itu.

"Ah! Itu dia." dia tersenyum, mencoba berlari menuju objek yang dia nanti-nanti. Dari balik pohon sakura yang lebat itu dia melihat lelaki itu. Belum! Belum jelas, pikirnya. Mata violet itu semakin memancarkan kebahagiaannya saat melihat sosok itu semakin jelas.

Kurosaki Ichigo….

Wajahnya yang terlihat tegas kini menatap sang surya yang memancarkan cahayanya tepat di wajahnya, menambah effect tersendiri. Di bibir manisnya, tersungging sebuah senyuman memandang jauh kedepan. Dia samasekali tidak melihat kedatangan Rukia. Apa yang dia lihat? Entahlah. Yang ada dibenak Rukia hanya ingin bertemu dengan lelaki itu secepat mungkin.

"Maaf sayang aku terlambat," seseorang muncul di depan Ichigo. Dengan wajah penuh cinta dia tersenyum, membuat Rukia yang tadinya berlari kencang kini perlahan melemah dengan ritme yang senada dengan hilangnya senyuman dibibir merah wanita itu. Hasratnya yang ingin mengatakan perasaannyapun lenyap. Mata violet yang besar, tadinya memancarkan kebahagiaan kini berubah menjadi miris, ditemani oleh air hangat yang menari indah menyusuri pipi gadis itu.

Rukia terduduk ditempat.

Kedatangan kekasih Ichigo berhasil membuat Rukia mengurungkan niatnya semula. Kini dia duduk bersandar dibalik pohon besar.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bawakan bunga untukmu," kali ini suara Ichigo terdengar di telinga Rukia. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir.

"Ah, indahnya… arigatou Ichi-kun, aishiteru..." kali ini suara perempuan membalas ucapan Ichigo tadi. Rukia membayangkan kalau sekarang perempuan itu sedang menghirup wangi bunga tersebut.

"Aahahaha… bukan apa-apa kok, aishiteru yo… Senna-chan." Kata-kata itu berhasil menusuk jantung Rukia. Kata-kata indah itu keluar dari bibir Ichigo-lelaki yang dia sukai, yang sayangnnya kata-kata itu bukan untuknya.

Pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Namun tidak untuk Rukia.

Scene yang begitu romantis.

Namun menyakitkan untuk Rukia.

Cukup! Cukup sudah! Kau menyakiti perasaanmu sendiri, Rukia. Tidakkah kau tau kalau Ichigo mencintai Senna? Tidakkah? Tidakkah kau tau kalau hati Ichigo sepenuhnya milik Senna? Tidakkah? Tidakkah kau tau kalau….

Kau tidak akan bisa memiliki Ichigo Kurosaki.

Rukia berlari sekencang mungkin menjauhi Ichigo dan Senna. Dia berlari hingga telinganya memastikan kalau suara mereka berdua tidak terdengar lagi. khususnya untuk kata-kata yang paling menyakitkan hatinya.

"Aishiteru yo, Senna-chan…"

Sial! Kata-kata itu masih terngiang jelas ditelinganya. Walaupun jarak antara mereka cukup jauh untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, kata-kata menyakitkan itu tetap terngiang.

"Kenapa…." Katanya. Dia berhenti disebuah pemakaman. Setelah memasuki pemakaman tersebut dia berdiri di depan makam yang bertuliskan nama seseorang.

"Sudah dua tahun kau meninggalkanku tapi aku masih dapat merasakan pedihnya sakit ini…" ucapnya lirih. Dia berlutut didepan makam tersebut. Tangannya meraih batu nisan yang terbuat dari batu yang kokoh. Tertera di nisan tersebut nama seseorang dengan huruf kanji.

Kaien Shiba

"Kau meninggalkanku… dan aku berjumpa dengan seseorang yang menyerupai wajahmu…" kata Rukia lagi. air mata masih senantiasa mengalir dari matanya yang sembab.

"Kenapa…." Desahnya lagi.

"Kenapa aku harus menanggung semua ini? Kenapa… kenapa aku harus pergi ke taman itu? Kenapa aku dan dia harus bertemu? Kenapa? Kenapa dia menyerupai wajahmu… Kaien-sempai…" kata Rukia tersedu-sedu.

"Kaien-sempai…" katanya lagi, kali ini dengan wajah yang lebih tepat dibilang menyedihkan.

"Aku baru bertemu dengannya dua hari yang lalu. Aku bertemu pandang dengannya kurang lebih selama lima detik. Namun entah kenapa… aku merasa ada getaran aneh…" katanya berceloteh.

"Kemudian tadi pagi aku berbicara dengannya, dia bahkan mengajakku ke sekolah dengan sepedanya," katanya lagi.

"Saat itu… aku berfikir kalau aku akan mendapatkan orang yang sama sepertimu, Kaien-sempai…" katanya terus.

"Mungkin karena rupanya yang mirip denganmu, aku begitu sakit ketika mengetahui kalau dia mencintai perempuan lain," katanya pelan. Kemudian dia berdiri. Tak peduli dengan seragamnya yang kotor, sepatu dan kaus kaki berlumuran lumpur, dia melangkah keluar pemakaman tersebut.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Kaien-sempai… mungkin aku harus belajar untuk kehilangan seseorang yang aku sukai…" kata-katanya terputus.

"…lagi…" katanya kemudian pergi. Benar-benar menjauh dari pemakaman itu menuju rumahnya.

-Kimi no iru machi-

"Rukia-chan, kenapa pulangnya lama sekali? Mengapa seragammu kotor seperti itu?" tanya Hisana-ibunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Okaa-sama. Hanya saja saat aku berjalan ada sebuah truck yang melintas dengan cepat dan menggilas kubangan air hingga seragamku kotor begini," kata Rukia memaksakan senyumnya.

"Oh, yasudah. Kamu mandi sanah, makan malam hampir jadi," kata Hisana meninggalkan Rukia menuju dapur.

TREKK

Pintu kamarnya tertutup. Namun tangan mungil Rukia masih bersandar dipintu tersebut. Wajahnya menunduk. Sekali lagi, air matanya mengalir deras.

"Menyedihkan…" desahnya pelan. Kemudian memposisikan dirinya duduk dibelakang pintu tersebut, sambil memeluk kedua lututnya hingga lututnya basah terkena air matanya.

"Aku seperti orang yang mengemis cinta…" katanya lagi. namun entah mengapa sosok Kuchiki itu tersenyum. Dia berdiri memandang kejauhan. Menghapus air matanya, dia berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Dia membuka jendelanya. Seketika wajahnya ditampar oleh angin yang cukup kencang malam ini. Setelah cukup lama duduk di jendela, dia berlari kecil keluar kamar.

"Okaa-sama, aku mau kita pindahnya besok saja,"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0.-0-.-0.-0.-0.-0-.0.-0-.0.0-.

TENG! TENG!

"Hinamori-chan, kenapa hari ini Rukia tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya Ichigo saat melihat Hinamori pulang sendirian.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau." Kata Hinamori. "tak biasanya dia begini. Kalaupun dia tidak datang seharusnya memberi kabar kepadaku." jelas Momo diiringi anggukan Ichigo.

"Kemarin aku melihat Kuchiki-san menangis ditaman hiyoko," ujar Orihime yang langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Me-menangis?" kata Momo terkejut. "mana mungkin Kuchiki-san menangis disana. Kuchiki-san tidak punya masalah, setauku." Ucap Momo lagi. Orihime hanya menggeleng, Ichigo bergidik.

"Hey, Inoue. Kira-kira kau melihat Rukia jam berapa?" tanya Ichigo. Merasa ada sesuatu yang terlewati. Orihime meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bawah dagunya tanda dia sedang berfikir.

"Etto… kira-kira sekitar jam empat sore," kata Orihime. Ichigo terbelalak. Hinamori, yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung teringat.

"Ah, iya. Dia juga mengatkannya padaku ingin ke taman itu kemarin." Kata Momo. "tapi dia tidak ada menunjukkan sesuatu yang ganjal," kata Momo.

"Aku…" Ichigo membuka pembicaraan. "berada ditaman itu bersama Senna jam empat." Kata Ichigo lagi. Inoue menunduk. Karena satu sekolah tau kalau Inoue juga pernah menyatakan cintanya kepada Ichigo.

"Jadi Kuchiki menangis melihat kalian berdua?" tanya Inoue ragu-ragu.

"Kuchiki-san bilang dia tidak menyukai Kurosaki-san…" kata Momo. "aku akan kerumahnnya untuk menjenguk, siapa tau dia sakit." Kata Momo.

"Aku ikut,"

"Aku juga."

"Kalau begitu-"

PRIIIIIIIIIP

"Tunggu sebentar. Ada pesan dari Kuchiki-san," kata Momo. Diapun membaca pesan itu.

**From: Kuchiki-san (15.00)**

**Momo-chan. Maaf mungkin kau sekarang mencemaskanku karena aku tidak mengabarimu. Aku akan pindah hari ini ke Rukongai. Dan aku tidak tau kapan akan kembali bertemu denganmu. Lima belas menit lagi kereta akan berangkat.**

**Jaa ne, Momo-chan. Soal Ichigo kemarin, mungkin kau benar. aku menyukainya. Tapi aku tau aku berada di posisi yang salah. Tapi aku akan baik-baik saja ^_^**

"Kuchiki-san menyukaimu…" kata Hinamori lirih sambil menatap Ichigo.

"Ichigo-kun…" Senna datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kami mau pergi ke stasiun sendai. Kuchiki akan segera pindah dari kota ini," kata Ichigo. Senna yang bingung hanya mengangguk.

"Bolehkan aku ikut?" tanya Senna. Mereka saling pandang, mengingat Senna tidak tahu apa-apa mereka hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Ayo berangkat. Sebentar lagi keretanya akan berangkat."

...000….000000000

TUUUUUUUUUUT TUUUUUUUUUUT

Bunyi kereta api semakin berisik ditelinga. Namun hal itu tidak digubris oleh gadis mungil bermata violet itu. Dia hanya berdiri memandang kereta yang akan dia naiki. Menghela nafas sebentar, dia berjalan pelan memasuki kereta tersebut.

Dipihak lain, beberapa orang baru masuk ke stasiun kereta api. Beberapa dari mereka dengan wajah panic langsung berhamburan mencari gadis mungil bermata violet tadi.

"Momo dan Inoue, cari Rukia ke sana, aku dan Senna kesini." Kata Ichigo. Mereka mengangguk kemudian berpencar.

'Rukia… kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya kepadaku?' gumam Ichigo.

"Ichi-kun… apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Senna sambil berlari disamping Ichigo. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng sambil memaksakan senyumnya.

'Aku harus menemukan Ru-' belum sempat dia bergumam, Senna sudah ketinggalan jauh dikarenakan ramainya orang yang berada di stasiun tersebut. Namun entah kesambet arwah siapa kali ini Ichigo tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Senna sekarang. Yang ada di otaknya hanya menemukan Rukia.

Kembali ke posisi Rukia, dia masih belum mau beranjak dari posisinya. Entah kenapa tangannya bergetar. Wajahnya menahan tangis.

"Sayonara, Hinamori, Inoue… dan…"

"HEY! RUKIA!"

Matanya terbelalak. Merasa familiar dengan suara itu, dia membalikkan badannya seraya berharap kalau suara itu bukanlah illusi belaka. Dan benar. Seorang Ichigo Kurosaki berdiri dengan tegap, tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih. Dengan ragu-ragu Rukia berjalan hingga jarak antara mereka semakin dekat.

"Kau mau pergi begitu saja? tanpa mau tau apa jawaban dariku atas perasaanmu padaku?" tanya Ichigo-berpura-pura kesal. Rukia hanya tersenyum miris. Dia tidak terkejut dengan kata-kata Ichigo barusan.

"Aku… sudah tau jawabannya, Ichigo." Kata Rukia sambil tersenyum miris, mencoba menahan air matanya keluar.

"Aku hanya menyiksa diriku sendiri jika aku menyimpan perasaan bodoh ini terhadapmu. Mengingatkan aku dengan seseorang yang sudah tidak ada." Kata Rukia lagi.

"Yah… Momo sudah menceritakannya padaku diperjalanan tadi." Kata Ichigo. "maaf kalau kehadiranku mengingatkanmu akan Kaien Shiba," tambahnya lagi. Rukia menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dari awal aku memang tau konsekuensinya, karena itu… aku akan meninggalkan kota ini." Katanya. "kota ini hanya membuatku tertekan." Lanjutnya, dia memalingkan pandangannya menuju bawah kakinya. Tak lama kemudian, dia melihat Ichigo menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Rukia." Kata Ichigo tersenyum tulus. Rukia memandangnya, kali ini dia tidak dapat mengelak lagi. dia memandang Ichigo dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, kemudian berhambur ke pelukan Ichigo.

"Ruki-"

"Sekali ini saja. Aku mohon..." Ichigo dapat merasakan bahu Rukia terguncang. Dia tersenyum kemudian membelai rambut Rukia. Disaat yang bersamaan, Momo, Inoue dan Senna melihat mereka.

"Ichi-kun…" desah Senna sedikit kecewa dan rasa cemburu, hanya Momo dan Inoue yang mendengarnya. Hinamori memegang punggung Senna. Senna memandang wajah Momo tidak mengerti. Setelah melihat Momo tersenyum lembut, baru dia mengerti kemudian ikut tersenyum.

"Sayonara… Rukia. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu." Kata Ichigo setelah pelukan mereka merenggang.

"Kuchiki-saaaaaaaan…." Inoue langsung memeluk Rukia. Begitu juga Momo hingga mereka menangis.

"Kuchiki-san akan kembali lagi kan?" tanya Inoue dengan wajah sedihnya, takut kehilangan sahabat baiknya.

"Entahlah Inoue… tapi kita akan tetap saling berhubungan kan? Aku akan rajin mengabari kalian berdua." Kata Rukia tersenyum. Ichigo yang melihat mereka bertiga hanya tersenyum. Dia merasa ada yang memegang bahunya. Dia melihat Senna.

"Se-Senna-chan… a-aku bukan bermaksud untuk-" belum sempat Ichigo berbicara, Senna sudah menutup mulut Ichigo dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku tau Ichi-kun…" kata Senna tersenyum diiringi hembusan nafas lega dari Ichigo.

"Arigato… minna," kata Rukia kemudian masuk kedalam kereta tersebut. Hingga akhirnya kereta tersebut berjalan. Rukia mulai tersenyum lembut. Walau perasaannya tidak terbalaskan, dengan melihat orang yang dia cintai bahagia, dia akan merasakan kebahagiaan juga.

Di kota ini, aku bertemu denganmu. Kota dimana kau hidup, kota dimana aku bertemu denganmu. Kota yang membuatku bertemu dengan dua orang yang pernah singgah dihatiku. Dan dua-duanya tidak kumiliki. Namun… kami-sama sudah menentukan takdir yang baik untukku.

Dan cinta memang tidak harus memiliki 'kan?

Kimi no Iru Machi/ End

Thanks udah baca minna…


End file.
